


【铁盾】有关托尼的眼睛的几件小事

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk





	【铁盾】有关托尼的眼睛的几件小事

　　【1】

　　托尼发现问题所在是在他第无数次近距离凝视史蒂夫的时候。

　　他双手捧着史蒂夫的脸颊端详了又端详，然后笃定地说：“我觉得你最近像素有点低。”

　　别说是来自四十年代的美国队长，就算是土生土长的当代美国青年，没有足够丰富的想象力怕是也理解不了托尼如此迷幻的表达，所以在一段时间里，没人发现托尼的小问题。

　　而托尼本人其实也没有能透过现象看本质，意识到自己身上究竟发生了什么，直到他第无数次在实验室里眯起眼睛去看清屏幕上的字，布鲁斯·班纳终于忍不住问他：“你究竟打算什么时候去配一副老花眼镜？”

　　托尼成功地在这句话里捕捉到了重点，他听得很清楚，但是出于惊愕和抗拒，他顿了顿，看着布鲁斯，重复了一遍：“我什么？”

　　“你又不是什么用眼习惯模范，能逃过近视眼已经是你命大了。”布鲁斯冷静地推了推眼镜，“四十岁后随时可能到来的老花眼是人生历程中一个难以避免的部分——”

　　“我爸就没有。”话音刚落，托尼立刻想起了霍华德看近处的东西时稍稍眯起眼睛的样子，他不得不当场纠正自己，“哦……好吧，他也有。”

　　【2】

　　出人意料的是，托尼毫无障碍地接受了自己偶尔得戴老花镜这个事实，不过仔细一想，这似乎也算是意料之中，毕竟他在这方面心大到可以和索尔匹敌，用他自己的话来说：“没瞎就好，问题不大。”

　　他让贾维斯把所有文字的字号都调大一号的时候甚至还愉快地哼着歌。

　　但史蒂夫显然觉得这问题很大。

　　“别那么紧张好不好？”托尼满意地透过镜片看着史蒂夫，现在他的史蒂夫又变得流畅超清还无码了，“布鲁斯也说，这对于四十岁以上的人来说是极其正常的现象，而我都奔着五十岁去了。”

　　“博士也说了得适当控制用眼防止它恶化。而且不止我们这儿的那一位那么说。”

　　“史蒂夫，答应我，别相信那些乱七八糟的医学自媒体和养生书籍好吗？”托尼翻了个白眼，“按他们的说法我二十来岁就该英年早逝了。”

　　然而托尼飞快地爱上了中场休息，因为史蒂夫承诺只要他在，中场休息就会附带眼部按摩服务。

　　他们第一次兑现的时候托尼还为自己争取到了更多，史蒂夫拽过一个抱枕拍了拍，而托尼随手就把抱枕拿起来丢回原来的位置：“我直接枕在你腿上不是更方便吗？”

　　托尼再三保证他绝不会让这个场景演变得有伤公序良俗之后，史蒂夫点头同意了。

　　他摘下婚戒放到茶几上，然后又脱了外套，还好他在托尼变得想要打破自己的“再三保证”之前停了下来，在沙发上坐好，像刚才拍抱枕一样拍了拍自己的大腿：“来吧，托尼。”

　　托尼用最快的速度执行命令，史蒂夫温热的掌缘碰上他的眼眶时他长长地呼出一口气，闭上眼睛打算好好享受这十五分钟。

　　按摩结束之后托尼赖在史蒂夫腿上不肯起来，史蒂夫提醒他：“看一会儿远处。”

　　“不要。”托尼拒绝道，“我就要看你。”

　　【3】

　　史蒂夫在贾维斯的帮助下把托尼能接触到的所有电子产品的背景全部换成了传说中的护眼绿。为此他忍痛把托尼手机里那张他们婚礼的照片从屏保的位置上给换了下去。

　　换做以前，托尼会立刻指出传说中的护眼绿其实是个伪科学，当然，多看自然的绿色有助于让人心情放松，问题是他们这栋楼里的人看到浅绿就想到浩克看到深绿就想到洛基，绿色已经不再是他们的放松首选了。托尼的本意向来是对事不对人：他没有在对史蒂夫生气，他这是在捍卫真理！这难道不是史蒂夫最喜欢的事情吗？

　　但再好的出发点都阻止不了他俩鸡同鸭讲猫与狗说地吵成一团，并且因此降低或者提高当晚的性生活质量。

　　这次不一样。

　　这次托尼毫无怨言地接受了，爽快到连做好了打持久战准备的史蒂夫觉得匪夷所思的程度。

　　托尼想自己可能确实是老了，人一老就会开始怀旧，想把从前的照片放满每个地方，包括实体的桌面和电子的桌面——而他以前从来不怀旧，这就是他变老的第一个证据。

　　第二个证据则是他现在看到一看到史蒂夫就没脾气。

　　他心中曾时时刻刻为他惊涛骇浪，现在却每分每秒都为他雨过天晴。

　　不过在史蒂夫计划把大厦内墙也全给粉刷成护眼绿的时候，托尼还是代表剩余的集体复仇者出面阻止了他，并有效提高了当晚的性生活质量。

　　“有种理论说，人老了之后性格会变得和年轻的时候相反。年轻时暴躁的老了就会温和，年轻时候温柔的人老了就会开始脾气不好。怎么样，我最近脾气变差了没？”

　　“不。”史蒂夫回答，“我觉得你越老越温柔了。”

　　托尼轻笑着吻他：“那看来这个理论不是那么准……”

　　【4】

　　“我真不知道他是从哪儿搞来这些玩意儿的，我都开始觉得害怕了。”托尼隔着透明包装袋戳了戳那些表面布满褶皱的小小红色果实，“只希望它们味道不会很奇怪。”

　　还好，红色果实在被丢进热水中之后依旧是一副人畜无害的样子，颜色不诡异，也没有散发出诡异的味道，托尼仰着脖子一饮而尽的时候还不小心吃下去几颗——味道还不错，带着微微的甘甜。

　　史蒂夫时不时就会直接推开实验室的门拉托尼去休息顺便检查一下他杯子里装的是什么，前几次他都很满意托尼在乖乖地拿枸杞泡水喝，但……

　　“拿咖啡泡枸杞？”史蒂夫看着在黑咖啡中无力沉浮的红色果实，“请问这是哪个天才的脑袋瓜想出来的主意？”

　　“当然是我这个天才的。”托尼为自己的创意辩护，“当你说热水时你应该是在广义地泛指一切可饮用的、温度够高的液体，所以咖啡也可以。”

　　“托尼。”史蒂夫深吸一口气，一字一顿地重复，“当我说热水的时候，我就是在狭义地单指，热水。”

　　“所以它们不能放咖啡里——”

　　“不能！”

　　【5】

　　“幸好史蒂夫不会需要戴眼镜，避免了可能会有的家庭惨剧的发生。”

　　“什么家庭惨剧？想象一下，我坐在什么地方懒得动，就大声把儿子喊过来——不要在意哪儿来的儿子这个问题，我领养的还不行吗？”

　　“……就大声把儿子喊过来，跟他说帮爸爸把眼镜拿来。”

　　“他问我眼镜在哪儿，我说我也不知道在哪儿，你找找吧。”

　　“儿子拿着眼镜回来了，我说，儿子，你仔细看看，这不是我的眼镜，是你爹地的眼镜，你怎么这点小事都办不好。”

　　“然后儿子肯定就和我大吵大闹，一番抱怨和控诉之后摔门而去离家出走，当天晚上我得一个人睡因为史蒂夫出门劝儿子去了。你们说这是不是家庭惨剧？”

　　史蒂夫把切好的胡萝卜倒进托尼的盘子里：“别想糊弄过去，托尼，胡萝卜对眼睛好。还有，你自己把儿子气走的，你自己去劝他。”

　　好嘛，他们现在开始为了并不存在的事情争论了。托尼嚼着胡萝卜心想。这倒是新的生活情趣。

　　【6】

　　托尼的第一副老花眼镜于今日午后结束了它光荣且短暂的一生——介于它是在雷神的屁股底下壮烈牺牲的，说光荣绝没有夸张。

　　这无疑是托尼的责任，他总是把摘下来的眼镜随手乱放，然后在需要的时候满大厦乱找，有几次他不得不调出监控录像，才得以顺藤摸瓜找到被丢在各种诡异地点的眼镜。

　　但这副老花镜就像它的主人一样生命力顽强，直到某天托尼通过监控录像看见眼镜被他随手丢弃在了沙发上的抱枕之间，而当他匆匆赶到客厅的时候，索尔正潇洒地躺倒在沙发上。

　　“呃……”索尔从身下抽出了眼镜的残骸，有些尴尬地看着托尼，“对不起，但沙发上为什么会有眼镜？”

　　托尼无言以对，而且得知事情来龙去脉的史蒂夫也是这么谴责他的：“为什么你会把眼镜放在沙发上？”

　　晚上睡觉之前托尼提醒史蒂夫：“明天记得帮我去挑眼镜的镜框。”

　　“你想要什么样的？”

　　“不，甜心，得按照你的品位挑。因为在一副眼镜之中，我需要的其实只是镜片的部分，镜框是戴给你看的。”

　　当史蒂夫亲自挑选的新眼镜被每个人评价为“你戴这个看上去像个斯文败类”之后，托尼开始怀疑史蒂夫是不是有什么不为人知的癖好了。

　　【7】

　　后来史蒂夫就不总在休息时间提供眼部按摩服务了。

　　不是史蒂夫毁约，而是托尼的休息变得自觉又自愿，每隔一段时间他就端着狭义上的热水泡枸杞走出来，漫无目的地晃悠一会儿，靠在沙发上闭目养神，然后再回去继续工作。

　　托尼也经常会在这段时间里去找史蒂夫，坐在训练室里看史蒂夫打沙包什么的。他不戴眼镜也能看到蓝光超清的史蒂夫——有那天才的脑袋瓜帮忙做脑内补正呢。

　　他看着史蒂夫，一会儿什么都不想，一会儿想着，就这样吧，就这样让时间慢慢地、慢慢地流过去。

　　这也许是有关老去的第三个证据。

　　无论如何，正如同在此事上最有发言权的史蒂夫所说，托尼·史塔克终归是越老越温柔了。

　　


End file.
